With the ultimate aim of establishing an integrated academic information management system (IAIMS) at the Columbia-Presbyterian Medical Center, the Columbia University Health Sciences Division proposes to establish two core infrastructure services and test IAIMS concepts in three user applications. With the specific aims of enhancing the scope of Library services and increasing Library automation, (a) Library services will be expanded using electronic mail, (b) local access to MEDLINE will be mounted, and (c) an online catalogue of electronic and manual datafiles within the CPMC will be developed; in addition, remote terminals will be placed in selected departmental reading areas. With the aim of establishing an educational service for new computer users and user applications, a broad range of educational programs will be offered and a technical consulting capability for all CPMC users put into place. In order to test concepts of the institutional strategic plan for IAIMS development, the conduct of three projects for automating and using in a variety of ways large databases collectively representative of those at the CPMC will be evaluated: the databases will be those of the Pathology Department, of a long-term interdisciplinary study of adaptation to heart and heart-lung transplantation, and of a Hospital clinic providing primary care services. To support these model development activities, a DEC VAX 11/780 will be installed and user and machine areas will be dedicated to the institutional IAIMS. A central project staff including a project manager with expertise in planning and evaluation, the managers of two major computing facilities at the CPMC, the Health Sciences Librarian, and other personnel will oversee the model development activities, evaluate the effectiveness with which IAIMS concepts are utilized in the Library projects, the user technical assistance service, and the clinical database automation projects, and refine the institutional strategic plan for full-scale IAIMS implementation as appropriate.